I do not see
by Akumu Senshi
Summary: 1+2+5 Shounen Ai . Something happens to Duo, Heero and Wufei help him to cope. Will the affect of the accident be permanent? *COMPLETE*
1. 1

Title- I do not see  
  
Author- Akuma Senshi  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Wing, if I did you'd certainly know about it. Also don't own any of the songs sung/mentioned, they belong the their respective owners.  
  
Rating- just to be safe Its PG-13  
  
Genres- Little Drama, Romance, sap/fluff, more humour in later parts etc  
  
Warnings- Uh will turn in to Shounen Ai by 1+2+5 (Might also do 3+4 if it fits), don't like don't read. Oh also there will a little drama, but being me its not that dramatic so no worries. Also there's some OOC, but more like character evolution I think, but slightly exaggerated. Sometimes goes way fluffy- gomen.  
  
Now on with the fic! *  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Heero and Duo were running down the hall at top speed, this was primarily due to the fact that they had half a dozen Oz soldiers on their hides. This was no ordinary base, it was almost twice the size of a normal one, and so obviously it had a larger, more complex computer system, with more security codes. It would take both of them to hack in to the main system and copy the files in time. As soon as they got in to the man computer room, they locked the door and got to work.  
  
It wasn't even five minutes later, they were nearly finished, and the soldiers were still pounding on the steel door and yelling. "Are you almost done Duo?" Heero asked as he took the disk out of the computer and placed it in his shorts (Spandex space.).  
  
"Yeah, its just transferring the files, It'll just..." Duo didn't get to finish as the OZ soldiers stormed in to the room after finally blowing their way through the door.  
  
"Freeze." One soldier yelled training his gun on Duo.  
  
"Damn." Duo cursed, whipping the disk out of the computer now the transfer was complete. He pushed the disk in to his pocket, and quickly removed his gun, but before he'd managed to turn around three simultaneous shots had been aimed at him. He barely missed them, except two of them instead hit the computer causing it to throw sparks in Duo's face, who yelled in pain. "Damn it my eyes."  
  
"Duo." Heero yelled, kicking down three soldiers, and punching another. He ran over to Duo who was holding his hands over his eyes, and slung the smaller boy over his shoulder, before bolting out the room, shooting at the remaining soldiers to get them to move out of the way.  
  
Once he'd run about two hundred yards away from the base area, in to a clearing he placed Duo on the ground, and pressed the detonator switch for the explosives, which went off on cue. After the noise from the initial explosion had died down he turned his attention to Duo. "Are you okay?" He got no response, except Duo turned away. "Duo look at me." Heero told him, turning Duo's face to face his own.  
  
"I cant." Duo mumbled weakly.  
  
"Nani? Why not?" Heero asked him surprised.  
  
"I can't see." Duo replied softly, then began to hug his knee's.  
  
Heero's face was painted with a look of shock and pain, which changed to a look of sympathy, as he slowly took Duo in to a reassuring hug. "Oh Duo." He whispered to Duo who was now holding him tightly for comfort. He again then took the boy in his arms and made his way to Wing. He'd have Quatre send someone to pick up Deathscythe later. He decided he'd call Sally on the way back. For once he was genuinely worried, and not for the mission, but for his friend, no, best friend. He had to make sure he was all right, Duo was strong, he knew, which gave him his hope.  
  
*TBC  
  
AN- that's just a teaser, other parts longer, next part will be up tomorrow, or if I get reviews- sooner. I really hope you like, I've been working on it for the past 3 weeks or so, so it better be. Ja ne- Vic 


	2. 2

Title- I do not see  
  
Author- Akuma Senshi  
  
Disclaimer, Rating, Genres and Warnings in first part.  
Chapter 2  
  
Sally finished wrapping the bandage around Duo's head, covering his eyes as she spoke. ".Meaning you will need it on for the next week, I'll be back to remove it. Its highly possible you'll be able to see again, but there is a 20% chance you wont. However, being who you are I'm almost positive you'll be fine." She smiled a little, stepping back to check her work.  
  
"Thank you Sally." Duo smiled faintly, before letting out a small yawn. "Man I'm tired, what time is it?"  
  
"11:30." Trowa informed him.  
  
"Really? Didn't know it was so late."  
  
"You should get some rest Duo. If there isn't anything else, I'll be going." Sally said picking up her bag.  
  
"No, that's all. Thank you Sally." Quatre smiled as he saw her out.  
  
"Now make sure you all take care of him, okay Quatre." Sally told him quietly, "But don't smother him okay?"  
  
"Yes Sally, and thanks again." He smiled giving a wave before closing the door.  
  
"So, uh, dumb question but which ways the door?" Duo asked sheepishly.  
  
"This way." Wufei told him, guiding him to face the door, "Want help getting to your room?"  
  
"Uh okay. Thanks Fei, I mean Wufei." Duo corrected himself.  
  
"No problem." Wufei told him as he guided him to the room which he shared with Heero, the whole way up there Duo remained silent. "What's troubling you Duo, you seem to quiet."  
  
"And you seem to nice, you haven't ranted at me for having a weakness yet." Quipped Duo.  
  
"Duo, temporary loss of sight, thought could be considered a weakness, is an unavoidable one, I would not 'rant' about such a thing, that would be unjust. I'm sorry I've made you think that I would thought."  
  
"You're right, I'm sorry Wu. I guess I'm just a tad moody. So you don't think I'm weak?"  
  
"No baka. Anyway I'm going to bed, sleep well." Wufei said closing the door as he left. Duo got in to bed once he'd found it and rolled on his side, waiting for sleep to find him.  
  
@~~~  
  
Duo woke up at, well he didn't actually know what time it was, it could have been 2:30 in the morning or 2:30 in the afternoon for all he knew. He cursed himself for having a digital clock; at least with one with hands he'd be able to feel the hands to work out the time. Not wanting to wake Heero, if indeed he was there asleep, he quietly got out of bed and slowly felt his way along the wall to his dresser which had his hair brush on it. He felt around carefully and picked it up, then reached in to a drawer and carefully feeling around found a fresh set of clothes. He again made his way across the room along the wall, until he stopped at the door; he opened it and quietly left the room, closing it behind him.  
  
He found the bathroom after using this feeling along the wall technique, and listened carefully to hear if anyone was in it. He heard no one, and proceeded to go in. He changed with some difficulty, being careful not to put on the clothes he had just removed, then splashed his face with cold water, and washed it. He decided he would brush his teeth after breakfast or what ever meal he had next. He then took his hair from its braid, and brushed it through before re-braiding it, he never looked when he did it anyway so his loss of sight made no difference.  
  
Once he had finished he dumped his old clothes in the wash-bin that was conveniently place by the door, then made his way down the hall to the kitchen where he was greeted with the smell of fresh coffee, and could hear the rustling of a paper.  
  
"Morning Duo." Trowa greeted.  
  
"Hey Trowa." Duo replied, "What's the time?"  
  
"7:30."  
  
"Really? That's earlier than I normally get up. So anyone else up?"  
  
"Not that I know of. Do you want some breakfast?"  
  
"Uh okay, what's around other than the coffee?"  
  
"The usual cereal, toast with marmalade, Jam or chocolate spread, orange juice, or fruit. I can get you something else if you want though." Trowa offered.  
  
"Nah, I'll just have some coffee and toast with chocolate spread thanks. Oh and directions to the nearest free seat." Duo joked, Trowa smiled a little and lead him to the nearest seat at the table.  
  
"Sure." Trowa said, putting spread on to a couple of slices of toast, and pouring a fresh cup of coffee, that he then placed in front of Duo." There you go. Careful, coffee's still hot."  
  
"Okay, thanks." Duo smiled before beginning to eat his toast. Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs, so Duo quickly swallowed down his mouthful. "Cool, someone else is up. Let me guess." He said listening as they entered the room. "Quatre."  
  
"Yes?" Asked Quatre.  
  
"Good guess Duo." Trowa chuckled slightly.  
  
"Nah, it was an easy guess, 1) Quatre's usually second up and 2) You can hear the bounce in his step when he enters the room, I mean Heero and Wufei walk like zombies this early." He smirked.  
  
"I never really noticed." Quatre said humour sounding from his voice. "So how long have you been up?"  
  
"Shinigami knows! When I woke up I didn't have a clue what the time was, I got washed, dressed, and did my hair, which by the way seemed to take forever, then I came down here, and Trowa told me it was 7:30, so basically not a clue."  
  
"Oh I know, I've got a watch in my drawer somewhere, that speaks, it tells you the time when you press the button. You can have that." Quatre exclaimed.  
  
"That'd be great Quatre, you can give it to me after breakfast, and while were at it, you can let me know which toothbrush is mine." Drinking some of his coffee now it had cooled down. "Hey Wu-kun."  
  
"Morning Duo." Wufei replied pouring some coffee.  
  
"Good, 2 out of 2. Only Heero's left now. Oh, talk of the devil." Duo smirked, as a smile tugged at both Trowa and Quatre's lips.  
  
"How long have you been up?" Heero asked.  
  
"About an hour I guess, it's hard to tell."  
  
"You weren't there when I woke up, I was wondering if you were okay."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I didn't even break anything." Duo joked.  
  
"Odd, seeing as you often do normally." Wufei retorted.  
  
"Oh I am hurt Fei! What a mean thing to say." Duo exclaimed mockingly with a grin on his face. "Anyway Quat do you mind taking me to that watch you were on about?"  
  
"No problem, and I'll put your toothbrush somewhere easier to find." Quatre replied leading Duo up the stairs.  
  
Once they had gone Trowa sighed. "On the most part, he's faking it."  
  
"I know." Wufei sighed, "Duo upset is not good."  
  
"You two need to support him more than ever. We all do, we have to keep him in good spirits and watch out for him over the next week." Trowa explained grimly, "You both care about him, and he cares about you and he needs you to show it." (AN- Its true, Trowa rarely speaks, but when he has something important to say he says it)  
  
"Right," Heero nodded, as did Wufei. This would be their most difficult mission yet.  
  
TBC  
  
AN- Hope your liking, any mistakes concerning someone in Duo's situation I apologise for, I do not have much knowledge on the subject and so I have tried my best. Okay Ja ne - Vic 


	3. 3

Title- I do not see  
  
Author- Akuma Senshi  
  
Disclaimer, Rating, Genres and Warnings in first part.  
  
Disclaimer Xtra- I don't own songs mentioned in this chapter.  
Chapter 3  
  
"You're bored aren't you?" Heero asked.  
  
"Its funny, you can see right through me, and I can't even see you at all."  
  
"Duo." Heero sighed warily. "Right, what do you want to do?"  
  
"You're asking me what I want to do? That's new. Well I wouldn't mind watching TV, but I can't. I'd like to read a Manga or something- no can do. I wouldn't say no to.." Duo began.  
  
"Okay, we know what you can't do, so what do you want to do that you can?" Asked Wufei.  
  
"I could listen to my CD's, oh, no wait, this house doesn't have a stereo. Damn."  
  
"You can listen to it on my laptop?"  
  
"At this point I would raise my eyebrow, you serious?"  
  
"Yes, I've finished the mission reports up to date, there's nothing else I need to do on it. Where are your CD's then?"  
  
"In my junk drawer, third drawer down in my beside cabinet. There's three CD's in there, the one with the black and red case is my favourite, but you can get all three."  
  
"Right." Heero kept this in mind as he made his way upstairs.  
  
"So, Duo what kind of music do you listen to?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Why? If you're wondering if you can meditate while its on the answers no." Duo joked.  
  
"No, not that. I was just wondering. I have never listened to much music, well other than that which you listen to while doing martial arts and stuff."  
  
"Mine varies, I like good lyrics thought. Most of mine are things from the 1990's- 2010's, AD as they called it, you know before colony. Most of the stuff now are songs from about then, but have been copied for like the 100th time. I prefer the originals, it's the song the way the artist wanted it to be sung." Duo shrugged.  
  
"Oh." Wufei sat in thought for a moment.  
  
"I got them." Heero informed them on his return. "What do you want to listen to first?"  
  
"Track 6 of the red and black one." Duo decided.  
  
"That CD's called 'Shinigami's beat' very you Duo." Heero remarked.  
  
"Kawaii, its got a chibi shingami on the back." Wufei pointed out.  
  
"Kawaii? Honestly Chang I think Duo's finally got to you."  
  
"Whats kawaii?" Duo asked confused, "I've never heard either of you two use it."  
  
"It means cute." Wufei mumbled.  
  
"Aw thank you Fei." Duo grinned, reaching out his arms for a hug. "Fine, don't give me a hug then."  
  
"I'm Heero. Wufei's over there, to the left." Heero said getting the CD from out its case.  
  
"Oh sorry Hee-chan." Apologised Duo turning to the left, his stretched out arm touching something, "Is that you Fei? I don't want to hug a lamp or something." He chuckled.  
  
"Yes its me Duo-kun." Wufei said, receiving a hug, which he returned a little.  
  
Duo gasped, "Did you just call me Duo-kun?"  
  
"Did I?" Wufei asked playing stupid.  
  
"Yes, aw, I knew you loved me really." Duo smirked joking.  
  
"Wufei are you blushing?" Heero teased, the song was now playing, it was 'Avril Lavigne- Anything But Ordinary.'  
  
"Is he?" Duo asked genuinely surprised.  
  
"No." Wufei lied.  
  
"Yes you are." Heero smirked.  
  
"Yuy, I'd advise you to shut up." Wufei said quietly, gritting his teeth.  
  
"Someone's defensive." Heero mocked.  
  
"So you like this song Duo?" Asked Wufei not so subtly changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah, Avril Lavigne has so many great songs. This one is one I relate to, well in the fact I'm anything but ordinary, and the hair braiding part." The song finished and switched to the next. "Oh yeah this one next is 'Green Day's - Basket case.' I love that one, turn it up." Duo yelled, Heero complied and had it up full blast; thankfully this house was in the middle of nowhere so it didn't matter. Duo sung along, but the volume the music was at drowned out his voice.  
  
###Do you have the time  
  
to listen to me whine  
  
About NOTHING and EVERYTHING  
  
all at once  
  
I am one of those  
  
Melodramatic fools  
  
Neurotic to the bone  
  
No doubt about it  
  
Sometimes I give myself the CREEPS  
  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
  
It all keeps adding up  
  
I think I'm CRACKING UP  
  
Am I just PARANOID?  
  
Or am I just STONED  
  
I went to a shrink  
  
To analyze my dreams  
  
SHE says it's lack of s**  
  
that's bringing me down  
  
I went to a w****  
  
HE said my life's a bore  
  
So quit my whining cause  
  
it's bringing HER down  
  
Sometimes I give myself the CREEPS  
  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
  
It all keeps adding up  
  
I think I'm CRACKING UP  
  
Am I just PARANOID?  
  
Uh,yuh,yuh,ya  
  
Grasping to CONTROL  
  
So I BETTER hold on  
  
Sometimes I give myself the CREEPS  
  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
  
It all keeps adding up  
  
I think I'm CRACKING UP  
  
Am I just PARANOID?  
  
Or am I just STONED###  
  
By the end of the song Heero and Wufei had even joined in. "Did I hear you guys singing along or am I just a crazy baka?" Duo asked a little, miffed.  
  
"We were just a little." Heero said, "It was a good song."  
  
"Very well suited I think." Wufei agreed as the next song came on, it was 'Somebody save me' by Remy Zero.  
  
"If you want another upbeat one go to track 12, it's a cool one called 'We will rock you' by some guys called Queen." Duo informed him. Wufei skipped to this track, and Heero and Wufei were quite appreciative towards this song, and sung along, the three of them even changed some of the words. They spent the rest the rest of the afternoon like it, singing along and listening to cool songs, and often changing some of the words to make them fit better or sound funnier, especially when they changed ABBA's 'Dancing Queen' to be about Zechs, but THAT is another story, and a damn scary one at that.  
  
They continued this until Trowa and Quatre arrived back to the noise, by then it was quite late, so they all went to bed. Thus ending Duo's first whole day without his sight. Only six more to go, so we hope.  
  
TBC  
  
AN-My favourite chapter so far! I love that song Basket case btw- sorry I did ** on some of the words, but I'm sure you can guess them with the rhyming scheme. Okay hope your liking it. Oh and if your there- Hey Rai- chan, sorry I bugged you everyday at school with this telling you plot lines and asking what you thought of it, but thanks for listening anyway. Okay ja ne - Vic 


	4. 4

Title- I do not see  
  
Author- Akuma Senshi  
  
Disclaimer, Rating, Genres and Warnings in first part.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
It was the morning of Duo's second vision free day. He'd checked the time with the watch Quatre had given him, it was 8:15, which meant that Quatre and Trowa were most certainly up and quite possibly so were both Wufei and Heero. He'd heard the shower running earlier so one of them must be.  
  
He began to make his way down stairs, as carefully as he could, but misjudged his footing and slipped giving out a small yelp. He managed to grab the hand rail for a few seconds, in hope of steadying himself, but this was unsuccessful, before he continued his fall, he braced himself, waiting for the fall he was about to endure, but instead was surprised when he felt himself being caught by strong arms. At the exact same time hearing his name gasped by two worried voices, "Duo!"  
  
For a moment he could speak, "I'm sorry, I just slipped when I stepped wrong, and then being as unlucky as I am fell down the damned steps." Duo explained quickly.  
  
"Shhh." He was silenced by Wufei, who had been the one to catch him, "Its okay, are you okay?" Duo started nodding his head numbly, then he shook it sadly.  
  
"No, I'm not, I'm shinigami so I cannot lie. It's not fair, I was clumsy enough before, but now I'm just hopeless. I cant see, so I cant read, write, draw, watch TV, look up at the sky at the moon and stars, I cant go on missions either, and to top it off I have to go round with some stupid white bandage over my eyes." He whined hopelessly.  
  
"Actually its black." Heero said coming down the stairs and kneeling by the two.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your bandage, its black." Heero enlightened him.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, we couldn't just let shinigami go round with a white bandage could we?" Wufei softened.  
  
"Thank you." Duo whispered as Heero hugged him from the back.  
  
"Don't thank us, thank you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're the one who's always been there for us, giving us a smile and being cheerful, trying to melt our hearts, trying to make us laugh. Its worked, it is because of you we have kept our sprits high, you stopped us going over the edge. For all this and more we owe you so very much." Wufei explained earnestly, absently stroking Duo's braid.  
  
(AN- Gomen, so much fluff, sorry.)  
  
"You really think that?" Duo asked surprised.  
  
"Yes, really." Heero confirmed honestly. "So you want to go get breakfast?"  
  
"Okay." Duo nodded absently as they all got up and headed for the kitchen. Trowa and Quatre were already in there talking and eating breakfast, upon entering Wufei led Duo to a chair, whilst Heero poured each of them a cup of coffee.  
  
"Morning." Quatre greeted cheerily.  
  
"Hey." Duo responded, holding his coffee cup as he waited for it to cool.  
  
"Any new missions?" Trowa asked to anyone who knew.  
  
"Not yet, I'll tell you if we get one." Heero said.  
  
"Good, if you don't mind Trowa and I are going down the town today." Quatre said.  
  
"But you already did the groceries yesterday, didn't you?" Wufei raised an eyebrow.  
  
"We did, we were going to the library. We were going to look up some data on the mobile suits, to see what data normal people have access to, including the Gundams." Quatre began to explain.  
  
"Yeah, the library files from the Cinq kingdom have a low amount of data on mobile suits, where as on the colonies in the L6 sector they have a wider data range. We thought it would be a good idea to check here to."  
  
"Oh okay, but you could have just said research."  
  
"Yes, but being our comrades we thought it would be better for you to be fully aware of these things." Quatre shrugged, "Anyway let us know if a mission comes up, my communicators on." Quatre stood, followed by Trowa, who both proceeded ti put their crockery in the sink.  
  
"You're going already? Its not even 9:00." Heero questioned.  
  
"Yeah, if we go early we can find the safest place to sit, where they cant see our computer screen, so they don't get suspicious." Quatre explained.  
  
"Okay, have fun guys." Duo told them as they left. "I wonder about them." Duo muttered after he'd heard the front door close.  
  
"You aren't the only one." Wufei smirked, taking their empty coffee cups to the sink, where he began to do the washing up, as Heero read the paper and Duo sat listening and thinking, probably of what he could do today.  
  
@~~~  
  
The morning had gone by quite quickly, Wufei had meditated whilst Heero looked at the news on his laptop, reading out any important or interesting articles, or in the case of the 'Dorothy V the tweezers' one, humorous, even Wufei, who by that point had been reading a book had laughed.  
  
They'd had quite a relaxed lunch, of lettuce and tomato sandwiches, which had been made by Wufei. Quatre and Trowa had not arrived back yet, but sent them an e-mail from the library to Heero's laptop to say they'd be back before 6:00.  
  
Now gathered in the living room, Duo had been first to speak, "What will happen to me, you know, if I can't see again?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Heero admitted, while Wufei only frowned in thought.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But I know that what ever happens we'll still be here for you, as I hope you will be for us." Heero continued, giving Duo a reassuring hug, who rested his head on Heero's shoulder.  
  
"Good." Duo smiled, "And you'll be here even if I can see?"  
  
"Right." Wufei confirmed, before being pulled in to the warm hug. "Now what was that thing you wanted to do Duo?" He asked after a while now he feared he might fall asleep.  
  
"Oh yeah, I thought we could annoy some people, namely Relena, Zechs, Sally, etc." Duo shrugged.  
  
"How?" Asked Heero, intrigued by the idea that involved annoying Relena.  
  
"A website. Its saved in my favourites under e-pranks."  
  
Heero got the laptop and they readjusted themselves so Heero was at the end of the couch, laptop in lap, and Duo was cross-legged, turned to face him, while leaning against Wufei. "Okay so now what?"  
  
"Click on the prank page, then read some of the good ones out."  
  
"Okay," Heero's eye's scanned the screen, "Today's top five are -'I'm too sexy for my shirt' screen lock, says it locks your victims computer while the song plays at full volume." He read, Duo burst out laughing, Wufei merely smirked.  
  
"So that's what happened to Trowa's computer." Wufei realised.  
  
"That was months ago, but its still funny. Sorry, okay go on Heero."  
  
"Uh, secret admirer e-mail, no, uh scream picture, you try to see whats wrong with the picture and a ghost appears and screams really loud to cause a scare, um lock out questionnaire, you have to fill it out or the computer stays locked, and last one - annoying pop up message - locks computer unless you click OK."  
  
"That's a good one! It had things like, 'I'm good looking,' or 'You're a baka' and they have to click OK. Then we fill out an end message, at the end. We should do that one." Duo decided happily.  
  
"Who will we send it to?" Inquired Wufei.  
  
"Dorothy, Sally, Relena, anyone you guys hate and the main OZ computer?" Duo shrugged.  
  
"Okay." Heero agreed filling out the e-mail messages. "What should the message say?"  
  
"Send- 'So glad you think so highly of us. We thought this would brighten your day- 01, 02 & 05. PS- OZ scum- watch your backs.' Then send the 'to sexy for my shirt' one to Zechs just signed with our numbers."  
  
"Right, okay sent."  
  
"Good." Duo smiled curling in to a ball beside Wufei, assumedly falling asleep. Heero and Wufei merely curled up beside him and let sleep take them as well.  
  
@~~~ MEANWHILE ~~~@  
  
# The music on his computer blared, Zech at this point had turned beet red in embarrassment, matter what he did he couldn't turn it off. Noin was now standing in the doorway looking on in sheer amusement.  
  
# Relena had a raised eyebrow as she clicked the OK button over and over, looking utterly confused.  
  
#Sally smirked reading the last message, then began to devise a prank of her own.  
  
#The OZ soldier was swearing at his computer profusely, stupid Gundam pilots, how did email from them reach an OZ base? And how dare they call OZ scum. He deleted all traces of the e-mail in hope his supervisor wouldn't know, before returning to his work, with a scowl on his face.  
  
TBC  
  
AN- Hmmm okay that was just weird, but hey I don't like fics that are too sad, I needed something funny, and if that wasn't funny then, well- I'm sorry? Well my sister laughed and she doesn't even like GW (Evil ne?). Right, okay if I haven't scared you I hope you come back and read the next part. See you- Vic 


	5. 5

Title- I do not see  
  
Author- Akuma Senshi  
  
Disclaimer, Rating, Genres and Warnings in first part.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
It was the morning of Duo's third day free from sight. Wufei, Heero and Duo were still asleep on the couch. When Trowa and Quatre had arrived back at 7:30, later than that had said they'd be. They'd placed a blanket over the 3 boys and left them there whilst they went and did other things, which included making themselves dinner, before going to bed themselves.  
  
The three were woken early by knocking at the door. Wufei got up off his place on the couch and looked through the peep hole. "Ah ****!" He cursed, then turned and whispered, "We're now on pink alert!"  
  
"Huh?" How did she.." Heero began in horror.  
  
"Who knows! Just hide quick." Wufei urged. Heero nodded, then bolted out the room to hide in the kitchen cupboard. Wufei cautiously opened the door to reveal Relena. "Hello Relena, how are things?"  
  
"Where is he?" She demanded.  
  
"Who?" Wufei asked innocently in fake confusion.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, I mean Heero."  
  
"Heero's not here." Duo said. "He went on a mission a few days ago, who knows when he'll be back."  
  
"Hn! Hey, what happened to you?" Asked Relena, upon seeing Duo.  
  
"Computer exploded in my face on my last mission." Duo shrugged.  
  
"Oh, too bad. What's with the black bandage thought?"  
  
"God of Death and white don't go, Shinigami prefers black."  
  
Relena scoffed, "Your not Shinigami, your just some L2 kid, and a weird one at that."  
  
"Shut up baka onna!" Wufei glared "How dare you say such things, such lies. Just because he's not a spoiled bratty princess like you."  
  
"As if. He and you are nothing special, unlike my Heero, who I'm sure would agree."  
  
"Well I'm sure your wrong. Now if you'd 'kindly' leave." Wufei growled.  
  
"No, I'm not wrong, and I'm sure Heero is here somewhere, my dogs tracked him here, and they are never wrong." Refers to snarling dogs on porch. "You probably hid him."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I think you are wrong."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are." Heero interrupted, glowering at Relena.  
  
"Oh, hey Heero, your back." Duo said in fake surprise.  
  
"What?" Relena shrieked in outrage, paying no attention to Duo.  
  
"Maybe 'some' blonds really are dumb." Heero muttered, "Okay simply- I hate you, I like Duo and Wufei. You are annoying, they are my friends. Duo is not just some L2 kid and he and Wufei are special, encase you didn't notice they are highly skilled Gundam pilots with good hearts. Got it? Good, now leave." He finished simply.  
  
"Fine." Relena huffed. "But I'll be back." She yelled before she left.  
  
"You know what this means?" Heero asked Wufei and Duo.  
  
"Quatre! Trowa! We're moving." Duo and Wufei yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Baka Relena woke us up at 5:30 in the morning. How unjust."  
  
"5:30? I'm all for moving, but how about waiting another 3 hours?" Duo muttered resting on the couch, soon followed by Heero and Wufei.  
  
@~~~  
  
It was 2 o'clock when the boys arrived at their new safe house. It had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a small library, a kitchen/dinning room, a living room and obviously a big hanger.  
  
"Seeing as there's two bedrooms, I'll take the library." Wufei decided as they looked around.  
  
"But Wu isn't there room in Hee'chan and I's room? I'm sure he wouldn't mind you rooming with us. Right?"  
  
"There's a spare mattress, I'm sure it'd be more comfortable than the library."  
  
"If you say so." Wufei shrugged.  
  
"If we're all settled we should go unpack, and I'll start to make lunch." Quatre decided.  
  
"Right then, lead the way." Duo commanded light-heartedly, and was lead up the stairs by Heero with Wufei behind.  
  
The rest of the day had progressed as normal. Trowa and Quatre were playing a game of cards, while Duo and Wufei had been talking, while Heero had been in their room working on his laptop, when at 6:30 he came down stairs.  
  
"There's a mission." He stated simply, "For Trowa and I, we leave tonight."  
  
[AN-Dum dum DUM]  
  
TBC  
  
AN- Sorry its so short, but hey it was productive ne? Right okay see you later! - Vic 


	6. 6

Title- I do not see  
  
Author- Akuma Senshi  
  
Disclaimer, Rating, Genres and Warnings in first part.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
It was the fourth day since Duo had lost his sight. He, Quatre and Wufei were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast.  
  
"So what are you going to do today?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Probably sitting around listening to music. Wait does this house have a CD player?"  
  
"No, and Heero took his laptop." Wufei realised.  
  
"Damn. Well then, um now I'm not sure." Duo shrugged.  
  
"Oh." Quatre sighed.  
  
"Why? What were you going to do?"  
  
"Nothing in particular. Just wondering. What about you Wufei?"  
  
"I'll probably meditate, or read, something like that." Wufei shrugged. "Quite boring really."  
  
"Hey I know." Duo smiled mischievously.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wait, I'll tell you after we've finished breakfast." He smiled.  
  
"This cant be good."  
  
@~~~  
  
The three were gathered in the living room, listening to Duo explaining the game to them.  
  
"Okay." Wufei began, "So for example we use name, I say Ben, then Quatre says Nigel because you take the last letter, and use it as the first letter of the next word."  
  
"That's right." Duo nodded. "But we're doing it with food, you can start Quatre."  
  
"Okay, parsnip." Quatre shrugged, whilst Wufei and Duo looked miffed.  
  
"Peach."  
  
"Haricot."  
  
"A what? Uh never mind, toffee."  
  
"Egg."  
  
"Green bean."  
  
"Nougat."  
  
"Tart."  
  
"Treacle."  
  
"Elephant."  
  
"That's no food baka."  
  
"Fine. Éclair."  
  
"Rice."  
  
"Another e? Oh English Muffin."  
  
"Nuts."  
  
"Yeah you are." He muttered. "Uh steak."  
  
"Kidney beans."  
  
"Star fruit."  
  
"Toast."  
  
"Turnip."  
  
"Pomme."  
  
"That's French, no cheating."  
  
"Okay, Punch."  
  
"Hot pot."  
  
"Turkey."  
  
"Yams."  
  
"Soup."  
  
"Potato."  
  
"Onion."  
  
"Noodles."  
  
"Syrup."  
  
"Pear."  
  
"Rhubarb."  
  
"Bran."  
  
They continued for some more hours until they ran out of words, but they just started it up again with places after they'd had lunch and a break from it. They just talked for the rest of the evening after that, then decided to go to bed early that night, not having much else to do. Trowa was Due back the next day, but Heero wasn't for another day, or maybe two, depending on how long the mission took. They all went to bed that night, waiting.  
  
TBC  
  
AN- Short I know, and the game? Well it was my sisters idea, I was stuck for idea's, and little games like that would amuse someone like Duo for hours so I thought 'hey, why not?' The chapters aren't as funny as some of the previous ones, but it wasn't supposed to be funny to start with so, you know. Shrugs oh and thanks for all the lovely reviews I've got, each and everyone one of them makes me happy! ( 


	7. 7

Title- I do not see  
  
Author- Akuma Senshi  
  
Disclaimer, Rating, Genres and Warnings in first part.  
  
AN/warning- it's all fluff, probably more than needed but I thought- what the hell, and slung it all in here! Lol, I hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The morning of day five had begun quite slowly, they'd woken a little later than usual, listened to the news on the radio for a while, then sat in the living room talking. Soon after lunch Trowa had arrived back, he wasn't that bad off, he just had a slight limp in his left leg where he'd been injured on the mission. He said he was fine, but Quatre being Quatre had persuaded him to go to bed and rest, and was up there to keep him company, leaving Duo and Wufei in the living room. Duo had been so quiet recently, and because of the bandage over his eyes it was hard to tell if he was asleep or not, which can be a little creepy in some respects.  
  
"Duo?" Wufei asked softly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm just thinking." He sighed, "Trowa said Heero was fine, when he'd left him, and could be back tomorrow. Do you think so?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure he's fine. You should worry less Duo, its not good to worry so much."  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right." He agreed reluctantly. "Do you worry Wu?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"About what or who?"  
  
"A lot of things, and a lot of people. For instance I worry about the war and OZ's next plans. I worry when anyone of us goes on a mission. I worry about myself sometimes, I worry about the people closest to me, and other things."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You and Heero, Quatre and Trowa. Thought I worry most about you and Heero currently."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Do you really want me to answer that?" Wufei asked, Duo nodded. "Well Heero, because he is currently on a mission, so general worry, and you, because of you not being able to see at the moment, it is depressing you, and your not yourself. It saddens and worries me, that you might not go back to the cheerful Duo we all know and love."  
  
"Oh Fei, its okay. I worry about that too, but it'll all be alright in the end, right?"  
  
"Yes." Wufei smiled leaning over giving Duo a hug, "It will be alright." He sounded determined, his faith and hope re-lit.  
  
@~~~  
  
It was the early hours of the morning. Duo was on the couch hugging his knees. "Duo?" Wufei who had crept down the stairs whispered.  
  
"Hey Fei." Duo greeted as the other boy sat behind him. "I should have guessed you'd be down here eventually."  
  
"How did..?" Wufei began.  
  
"I knew you were awake, you were too quiet, as you always are except when you sleep, you are quite quiet even then."  
  
"So you couldn't sleep?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Could you?"  
  
"No, but that's because if I am not alone in a room I am always last to fall asleep." There was a pause. "You miss him too?"  
  
"Yeah. Its weird, since I lost my sight, I can see more. I mean you and Heero, its like I feel your aura, or your presence, and even if your not talking I still know that your there, its comforting. And because he's not here its like part of me is kind of empty, something's missing, I think it'd be the same if you weren't here, just a different part of me instead, like the part of me that belongs to you. You know? I probably just sound crazy."  
  
"No, I know what you mean." Wufei admitted sighing. Duo lent his head against his shoulder, as Wufei slid his arms around Duo. "Night Duo-kun."  
  
"Night Wu." Duo muttered sleepily.  
  
@~~~  
  
God only knows what time it was when Heero got back. The mission had been successful, and he was still in one piece for a change, just a few cuts and scrapes was all. He was back about 12 hours earlier than anticipated, but glad of it, he just wanted to get some sleep. Upon entering the house he was surprised to find Wufei and Duo curled up on the couch. He tossed his coat and bag on the chair by the door, and removed his shoes. Gently he moved Duo a little to make room for himself, then he himself curled up between them, falling asleep almost immediately, feeling content.  
  
TBC  
  
AN- Okay sorry it was short (But too much sugar is bad for you ne?), I've had slight block around this part and just used it to get past the low plot line area. Hope you liked it anyway. - Vic 


	8. 8

Title- I do not see  
  
Author- Akuma Senshi  
  
Disclaimer, Rating, Genres and Warnings in first part.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The morning of day six Duo woke to find himself curled up on the couch beside two other people. Wait a minute, two people? He remembered falling asleep on the couch with Wufei the night before, but who was the other person? Cautiously he lightly moved his arm over to the face of one of the people, immediately realising it wasn't Wufei due to the lack of petit face. He ran a hand over the persons face, quite sure he knew who it was, but not wishing to get up his hopes too high, he lightly ran a hand through their hair- yes, it was definitely Heero. He grinned.  
  
"Miss me?" Heero asked in a teasing tone.  
  
"Hee-chan!" Duo exclaimed putting his arms around Heero, "Me and Fei missed you so much."  
  
"I can tell, though Wu seems to still be dead to the world."  
  
"Am not." Wufei denied, eyes still shut, "I just can't be bothered to move, I'm quite comfortable like this."  
  
"Really?" Heero arched an eyebrow in amusement, "What about if we decided to move?"  
  
"Why would you want to do that?" Wufei taunted.  
  
"He has a point there, Heero." Duo nodded smiling, "Anyway how was the mission? You didn't break anything did you?"  
  
"No, just the normal cuts and bruises. The mission was fine. So what happened while I was gone?"  
  
"We were bored." Wufei muttered sleepily.  
  
"Yeah, we didn't have anything to do, we couldn't even listen to music because you had the laptop." Duo pouted.  
  
"Gomen ne, well I'm back now, so what do you want to do?"  
  
"Uh, what's the time?"  
  
"7:40."  
  
"Hmmm, Quatre will probably be down soon, as well as Trowa, depending on how his ankle is. I wouldn't mind breakfast. How bout you Wu?"  
  
"Okay Duo-kun, but if I fall asleep at the breakfast table don't blame me." Wufei muttered before finally opening his eyes and stumbling behind Duo and Heero, following them to the kitchen, where he plopped down in a chair and proceeded in resting his head on a table." I'll have coffee by the way."  
  
"Wouldn't have guessed." Heero quipped sarcastically, "How about you Duo?"  
  
"Orange juice and cornflakes, preferably not together." Duo clarified.  
  
"Okay." Heero nodded getting the said items, and another cup of coffee for himself, then sat down joining them at the table. "So really nothing much happened while I was gone?"  
  
"Other than the immense boredom? Nope."  
  
"Unless you mean Zechs paying us a visit and claiming he was the tooth fairy." Wufei said head still on the table.  
  
"That never happened! Either you have disturbed dreams, or your coming down with something." Duo decided.  
  
"Actually it was a joke, if I did dream of that, it would be a nightmare, and I'd probably never sleep again."  
  
"Anyway, I was wondering what you wanted to do today."  
  
"How is the weather?" Duo asked.  
  
"Its bright and sunny looking, and is supposed to be quite warm, but not heat wave boiling. Why?" Heero questioned.  
  
"Good, because I wanted to go outside."  
  
Really? And do what?" Wufei asked, having perked up a little now he'd had some coffee.  
  
"Just go outside, I've been cooped up inside too long. It'd be nice to just sit outside in the sun, I always find hot spring days refreshing and peaceful. Anyway we could have a picnic too."  
  
"A picnic?"  
  
"Yeah, it'd be fun."  
  
"Okay." Both Asian boys agreed.  
  
"Good, Quatre and Trowa can come too, if Trowa's ankles better and they aren't doing anything else."  
  
"Talk of the devil."  
  
"I'd never call Quatre that, but then again looks can be deceiving."  
  
"Morning Quatre, morning Trowa, how's the ankle?"  
  
"Fine thanks actually, all it needed was resting up." He smiled and got some coffee.  
  
"Morning." Quatre smiled broadly. "Welcome back Heero."  
  
"Thanks Quatre."  
  
"Hey. What were you planning on doing today guys?" Duo asked.  
  
"We need to do groceries again today. Why?"  
  
"Oh well Wu, Hee-chan and I are going to sit in the garden and have a picnic lunch, we were wondering if you'd join us, but you're busy. If you want you can join us later, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, we will thank you Duo." Quatre smiled as he got himself breakfast.  
  
@~~~  
  
"How's the sky?" Duo asked as he lay back on the soft green grass in the garden that lay behind the safe house.  
  
"What do you mean, how is the sky?" Asked Wufei puzzled.  
  
"I mean is it clear blue sky, very cloudy, blue with fluffy clouds here and there, greyish, you know?"  
  
"Well its mostly bright blue sky, but also has some well spaced out white clouds." Heero described as he looked up at the sky.  
  
"Good, just the way I like it." Duo smiled placing his hands behind his head. "Do you see any cool shapes?"  
  
"I see a samurai sword." Wufei pointed out.  
  
"Really? Heero can you see it, or is he kidding?"  
  
"It looks like a banana to me." Heero smirked.  
  
"Well I still think it's a samurai sword."  
  
"See clouds look different to different people." Duo explained, "So it could be either. Someone pass me an OREO please?" Duo held out his hand, receiving an OREO, "Thanks, what else do you see?"  
  
"I see a hand, it looks like its waving, and I see one that looks like a bridge."  
  
"I see one that looks like a weird tree."  
  
"Cool." Duo smiled once he'd finished his OREO. "Do you like the clouds?"  
  
"They're cool. I love the fact they are so unique, no two are the same, like all of us." Wufei decided.  
  
"Yeah, that's cool." Duo agreed. "Man, just being out here's so relaxing. Oh I know, Heero do you like poems?"  
  
"I've never had time for them before, but they seem okay I guess." He shrugged.  
  
"Good. Wu can you make up a poem?"  
  
"What? Cant I just read out some?"  
  
"After, first I want a poem by you, I know you can write them so don't say you can't."  
  
"Fine." He agreed, pausing a few moments in thought, getting a piece of paper and a pencil he wrote and thought for the next few minutes until he was done. "Okay" He readied himself before he began.  
  
"~Resting in peace on lush grass, Unknown to us what time hast past.  
  
The days are long as we do wait, With fiery hope we anticipate.  
  
Will fate be cruel, or fate be kind? Send us the outcome, for peace of mind.  
  
Dragon, Soldier, God of Death combined, Together souls carefully entwined.  
  
We do not see just dark, hate and pain, But now it is light, love and hope we contain.  
  
What ever happens hold hands tight, Together we will find our lost sight.~"  
  
"Wow." Heero uttered, Wufei merely blushed.  
  
"Beautiful." Duo quietly gasped, before finding both Heero and Wufei, and leaning against them, deciding they truly would be there for each other, no matter what.  
  
TBC  
  
AN- Poems mine, I like it- don't take it. Longer chapter - Yey. Okay well hope you liked. BTW- 2 chapters to go, just so you know. Sorry its up late, I was cleaning my room all day! I moved all the furniture around, and cleaned everything.but don't like it and so I'm gonna make adjustments tomorrow! :P Oh yeah and thank all of you for the reviews, they make me sooooo happy! - Vic ( 


	9. 9

Title- I do not see  
  
Author- Akuma Senshi  
  
Disclaimer, Rating, Genres and Warnings in first part.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Duo woke earlier than usual. He'd gone to bed earlier, but not been able to sleep that well, probably because today was day seven, the day Sally was coming to take off his bandage. Only a few hours and he'd find out if he could see again. In some ways he wanted it to hurry up, to end the angst, the waiting, but then again if he still had on the bandage nothing was set in stone, there'd still be the hope.  
  
He felt nervous in a way, but if he could see, everything should be okay. But if not, well Wufei and Heero said they'd be there for him, but what if? What if it was just lies to make him feel better? What if they changed their minds? Looking after a blind guy when your supposed to be a Gundam pilot isn't the easiest thing in the world. No, Duo knew they wouldn't lie, he was just being stupid about the whole thing and panicking, and thinking too much.  
  
"Are you okay Duo?"  
  
"Yeah Hee-chan, I was just thinking."  
  
"You've been thinking for at least two hours. Want to talk about it?"  
  
"No." He sighed, "But I should. I was thinking about how I really want to see again, but obviously you got that. I mean its not just the things you'd think someone would miss, you know the things I had before, like seeing the moon and stars, being able to read, write and draw, but also people, I want to see all of you again, I want to see you and Wufei smile, for me. I've heard you laugh and joke over the past week, things before you didn't do so much, but I want to see it."  
  
"I'm sure you will, just wait, it'll be okay."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Do you want some breakfast now? Fei is making pancakes."  
  
"Wu's up?"  
  
"Yeah, no-one said you were the only one who couldn't sleep." Heero said, leading Duo in to the kitchen, who seemed a little taken back, if they couldn't sleep for worry either, then they certainly must care a lot, man was he lucky. Pancakes too- yum!  
  
@~~~  
  
"How long until Sally gets here?"  
  
"She said on the phone this morning she'd be here at half past, so about 10 minutes." Quatre told him. "Of course depending on traffic."  
  
"Okay. Man I can't wait to get this thing off, I don't think I remember how to open my eyes."  
  
"Its only been a week you know." Trowa commented.  
  
"So? Have you had your eyes closed for a week?" Heero asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well you wouldn't know then." Wufei finished.  
  
"Hey guys its okay. He was just saying, no harm done right? He's right it has only been a week, but a week does change a lot of things."  
  
"Sorry." Heero and Wufei mumbled.  
  
"Good, now that's settled we can go back to waiting impatiently, or is that just me?"  
  
"Not just you."  
  
"Good, impatience is so much more fun with company." Duo smiled, just as the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it." Quatre decided getting up. A moment later he returned to the living room with Sally in tow.  
  
"Hey, Duo how are you feeling?" She asked.  
  
"Fine thanks Sally, except one thing, oddly enough I haven't been seeing much lately." He grinned jokingly.  
  
"That's his way of saying he's nervous." Wufei clarified.  
  
"Okay, so are you ready for me to take off those bandages?"  
  
"Do you really have to ask? Hell I am!"  
  
"Right hold still, this wont take a minute." Sally told him as she began to cut through the bandage. He trembled slightly, hands clenched in to fists by his sides, carefully she took away the bandage to reveal his closed eyes, his face slightly red where the bandage had been, especially around his eyes. "Now open your eye's very slowly." She instructed.  
  
"Okay." He answered unsure as he began trying to open his eyes, painfully, "I cant it hurts."  
  
"Yes you can." Heero told him sounding determined as both he and Wufei took his left hand in their own.  
  
"Right." Duo held his right hand in front of his eyes to shield them from the light, then slowly opened them, blinking slowly as he adjusted to the light and began to focus them. Once he'd started to focus on his hand, he slowly moved it away to reveal his smile, which immediately grew upon seeing Wufei and Heero smiling, no, smiling at him. He quickly enveloped them in a tight hug. "I can see." He whispered happily, eventually stopping to thank Sally. After she'd left here returned his attention to his friends, watching Wufei and Heero smiling, and talking whilst they all sat on the couch. He'd been wrong earlier, thinking everything would be the same if he got his sight back. It had changed a lot, but hopefully it would be for the better, he'd just have to wait, for now he was too busy to think about that, as he revelled in pure bliss.  
  
TBC  
  
AN- One part to go! Yey, he can see, praise shinigami! ( Of course I'd let him see again, I have to always have a happy ending. Ja ne- Vic 


	10. 10

Title- I do not see  
  
Author- Akuma Senshi  
  
Disclaimer, Rating, Genres and Warnings in first part.  
Chapter 10  
  
Duo lay on the lawn at the back of the house, the sky was so dark it could almost be considered black. The stars shone brightly, and sparkled in a way that made him think they were winking as if they had a secret they were keeping, which was probably true.  
  
It was about 11:30, he'd been outside for the past hour or so, just looking at the stars, smiling up at them, glad he was able to look at them again, be enchanted by their intense beauty, wondering of what they had seen in their lifetime, what they knew that he didn't. He was thinking again, oh big mistake, all it did was confuse him out of his mind, making him wonder about things, making questions swirl through his head, ones he feared answering.  
  
Wufei and Heero had been so nice the past week, they really seemed to care, and take it upon themselves to cheer him up and make sure he was okay. Was it because they felt pity of him? Did Quatre or Sally make them? Did they just not want him, a good pilot of the war to go over the edge? Or did they truly care, and worry about him, for who he was, because they were his friends?  
  
That's only the part of it, he also wasn't sure about himself, how did he feel? He at times seemed so vulnerable, was this why he allowed their compassion? To make him feel better? Or because he felt safe in their arms, as if the world would not move him, and everything truly would be alright? It was the same questions, the same fears, true Wufei and Heero had both told him they did care, which put him at ease, but only for a while, the fears and questions always returned, it was as if he needed closure on them, proof or something.  
  
Everyone else had gone to bed ages ago, so he decided it wouldn't hurt to sing, not loudly, thought precisely, each word sung to its full potential, all of his emotions exposed in the words. It was a song from one of his CD's, it was by some girl called Michelle Branch, called everywhere.  
  
#Turn it inside out so I can see  
  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
  
And when I wake you're never there  
  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
  
You're everywhere#  
  
It was only the way the song was sung that attracted him to it, the words, they didn't suit him fully as he would have liked, no song did, but those key parts matched like DNA.  
  
#Just tell me how I got this far  
  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
  
'Cause every time I look  
  
You're never there  
  
And every time I sleep  
  
You're always there#  
  
Maybe if he thought about it the words do fit, you just need to read between the lines.  
  
#'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I recognize the way you make me feel  
  
It's hard to think that  
  
You might not be real  
  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
  
Away from me  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I am not alone  
  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh  
  
And when I touch your hand  
  
It's then I understand  
  
The beauty that's within  
  
It's now that we begin  
  
You always light my way  
  
I hope there never comes a day  
  
No matter where I go  
  
I always feel you so  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I catch my breath  
  
It's you I breathe  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
You're in everyone I see  
  
So tell me  
  
Do you see me?#  
  
Duo sighed closing his eyes, but immediately sat up again, eyes shooting open in surprise as he heard a voice, whispering thought the night an answer, "Yes."  
  
He whipped his head round to see Wufei and Heero standing in the shadows, wearing shorts and loose T-shirts, their nightwear, he admittedly was wearing just the same, but all in black of course. "Uh hey guys." He greeted warily.  
  
"Duo." Wufei scowled. "You shouldn't be out here dressed like that so late, you'll catch cold."  
  
"Sorry, I just wanted to see the moon and stars. I thought you'd gone to bed anyway."  
  
"We had, but that doesn't mean we'd got to sleep." Heero clarified giving Duo a hand up off the grass, "Coming to bed Duo-kun?"  
  
"I guess." Duo reluctantly agreed, "How much did you hear?"  
  
"Enough to know you can sing, and enough to say you're not the only one."  
  
"What?" Duo demanded bewildered.  
  
"Ashiteru." Heero spoke, stroking Duo's hand with his thumb.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Wasn't it obvious?" Wufei asked a little amused.  
  
"I wasn't sure if it was that or because you felt sorry for me."  
  
"Oh Duo! Of course it wasn't that, baka."  
  
"Really? Thank you, for everything." Duo smiled brightly, and sincerely as they reached their room, his hand still holding Heero's, he was led in to Heero's bed, followed by both Heero and Wufei either side of him, somehow the three fit in the single bed quite snug, and soon drifted off to sleep, happy and content. For Duo Koibito to the left, Koibito to the right.  
  
~~~@ OWARI @~~~  
  
AN- I'm done. Oh how I love happy endings. ( Thank you everyone for the reviews, and I'm going to do a few more cute one-shot pieces, try and type up some old Gundam Wing poems and stuff, then maybe I'll start another one like this. Also I'm going to attempt to add a fun chapter to this with the mucked about songs such as the whole Dancing Queen and Zechs fiasco. (Don't ask how I'm going to do that, however I'm really going to try!) Anyway as I said before thanks for the reviews! I loved each and every one of them! ( Okay till I see you next Ja ne - Vic 


End file.
